


Воссоединение семьи

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Reunions, Movie Reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: После долгой разлуки, Ана решает все-таки рассказать мужу правду о своем спасении. Лично.





	Воссоединение семьи

**Author's Note:**

> Референс на "Как приручить дракона 2". Захотелось обыграть этот момент в контексте пейринга.

Встреча с мужем после стольких лет была плохой идеей. 

С самого начала, ведь изменилось слишком многое. Шесть — уже почти семь, но не суть — лет — это срок, за который пары успевают встретиться, поклясться друг другу в вечной любви и разойтись, а они… Они были вместе чуть больше двадцати долгих, счастливых лет, полных добра и гармонии, а сейчас — что будет сейчас? Ударит ли он её за фактический «побег» от семьи; будет ли кричать, обвинять, ненавидеть? 

Амари не знала, но отступать было поздно. Встреча назначена на сегодня, на проклятое четырнадцатое февраля, и, сжимая ладонями край стола, Ана старалась отвлечься от нарастающей паники. 

Например, глядеть в кофе, заваренный столь плохо, что было даже смешно. Слишком мало сиропа, слишком много пенки, а на вкус — так и вовсе будто человеком без глаз и рук сваренный — и это вынуждало улыбнуться, ведь в памяти была ниша, прямо перед воспоминаниями о первой потере и конце войны. Была строчка о том самом первом кофе, что парень с задорной улыбкой и длинными каштановыми волосами ей заварил. С рисунком солнышка, вкусом карамели и теплотой, не делающей больно. 

Прошло так много лет, а Ана помнила. Вечера тогда были короткие, встречи — еще короче, но каждая из них откладывалась в памяти как самая счастливая. Моменты свободы от бремени старшей сестры; моменты счастья и искренности, когда не нужно быть Гором, не нужно быть Капитаном Амари — достаточно быть просто Аной. Его Аной. 

Прикусывая губу и не поднимая взгляда от кофе, Амари с трудом улавливала звуки играющей сопливой песенки в кафе, украшенном ко дню всех влюбленных. Ей не было дела до праздника; главное для Аны в тот момент — робкое осознание, что она может не найти сил выйти к мужу. Не найти, ведь там, в нескольких метрах от выхода из облачившегося в розовый кафетерия — точка, куда Фария велела ей идти. Под эгидой «ты не можешь врать ему, мама»; с клятвой «я перестану отвечать на письма, если ты продолжишь молчать, мама!» — настолько ей хотелось, чтобы Ана нашла минутку. Хотя бы одну — и приехала в Канаду. 

Кто же знал, что так глупо совпадет. День всех влюбленных — он не для старушек по типу неё самой, он для молодых… какими они с Сэмом уже давным-давно не были. 

Телефон заиграл будильником, и женщина глухо вздохнула, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Она прошла горячие точки; однажды вытащила Моррисона на своем горбу с омнического окружения, наплевав на приказ Гейба и нырнув в само пекло с отрядом снайперов для прикрытия. 

Она сам ад во плоти, сама смерть — и ей страшно посмотреть в глаза собственного супруга. Даже не так: жутко, что она может поднять голову, взглянуть в лицо Сэма и увидеть в его глазах порицание, укор, ненависть — и не знать, что с этим делать. Ведь имел право — Ана лгала о своей гибели столько лет… 

Вдохнув и выдохнув, Амари подложила чаевые под отвратительный кофе и поднялась, решив, что так не может продолжаться дальше. Фария, конечно, обещала, что не скажет отцу напрямую о том, кто ждет его; клялась, что отец все еще любит её, помнит её, и не иметь понятия о жизни супруги для него подобно пытке — но кто знает? 

Если Фарра солгала, Ана подведет его еще раз, струсив сегодня. 

Он не заслужил такого предательства. Не во второй раз. 

Покинув кафе, Амари скинула с себя капюшон и пригладила серебряные волосы, стянутые в низкий хвостик, как в юности. Глаз скрывала привычная повязка; руки были, как и сам торс, спрятаны в весьма уютном и аккуратном пальто, купленном специально для поездки в Канаду — плащик, как бы Ане ни хотелось, от холода особо не спасет. 

Ей было страшно оглядываться в толпе, клубящейся напротив кафешки, но когда неизвестность не пугала её, когда была привычной? Перебарывая себя, она вскинула подбородок, окинула толпу взглядом… 

И обомлела. 

Вокруг ходили люди. Со своими делами, своими характерами; ходили, не обращая на них никакого внимания, и посреди этого улья, полного жизни, — он. Высокий, как и прежде, но с волосами короткими, где лишь на висках пробилась седина; в аккуратной куртке, чёрных брюках и глупых зимних кроссовках — он всегда предпочитал их неудобным утепленным ботинкам. 

Всегда. 

Сердце сжало в тиски; вдох сделать совсем не получалось. Позвать — и вовсе будто выйти с окружения омников, имея в голенище сапога один-единственный нож. 

— Сэм, — шепнула она горько, чуть помотав головой, и мужчина, точно услышав, наконец-то нашел её глазами. На его лице — искренний шок, что-то среднее между узнаванием и нежеланием того признавать. Ана готова была сбежать, увидев это; кинуться наутек точно последняя трусиха, но мужчина направился прямо к ней через толпу снующих людей. 

— Ты… — она не могла молчать, когда он подошел. Сэм не отрывал от неё глаз; смотрел со странной робостью, и женщина, избегая контакта взглядами, пыталась заполнить тишину хоть чем-то. Хоть глупостью. 

— Я представляю, что ты скажешь. — Она горько усмехнулась, вынужденная чуть отступить из-за того, как Сэм близко подошел. — Как я могла так поступить? Где я пропадала столько лет, почему не вернулась к тебе, к Фарии… 

Сэм не говорил не слова, лишь осторожно поднимая ладонь. Ана была готова ко всему, но, видимо, крепкая выдержка лет начала давать сбои: 

— Я не могла, Сэм. Я знаю, тебе пришлось остаться одному с Фарией; я знаю, это выглядит как предательство, но я думала ей было лучше с тобой. Безопаснее без меня, без… скажи что-нибудь, — она резко выдохнула, поднимая взгляд почти что с вызовом, — ударь, Сэм, или накричи, я ведь- 

Ладонь коснулась её щеки, и Ана замерла в шоке, вскинув брови. Забыла, что должна дышать; утонула вновь во взгляде, так похожем на её любимые Каирские закаты. 

Сэм же наконец-то подал голос, заговорив тихо-тихо, с хрипотцой: 

— Ты так же прекрасна, как и в день, когда я потерял тебя. 

Стали бессмысленными шарики с сердечками, привязанные к запястьям пробежавших мимо дам; не важными года, страхи и сомнения. Взгляд мужа — не злоба, не ненависть, не презрение, но искреннее счастье. Любовь, которую Амари не заслужила. 

— Сэм, — шепнула она, и слеза покатилась по щеке с её единственного здорового глаза. 

У всех вокруг были свои дела; кто-то бежал к возлюбленным, кто-то хмуро покупал бутылку вина, дабы распить её дома в тишине и одиночестве. У всех свои, и Ане больше не было до них дела — она стояла влюбленная, точно девчонка, и обнимала супруга за плечи, тихо всхлипывая и чувствуя: она все еще имеет право жить.

 


End file.
